ONCE UPON A TIME , CLEXA
by theEvilQueen65
Summary: Mon histoire se passe au début de la saison 2. Donc Clarke vient de sortir de Mont Weather avec Anya qui est morte en chemin. Clarke et Lexa ne se sont donc jamais rencontrées. Il reste toujours des prisonniers là bas. J'ai gardé les mêmes mentalités que les personnages de la série.
1. Chapitre 1 : A la mémoire d'Anya

L'histoire commence après que Clarke ai réussi à s'enfuir du Mont Weather avec Jasper. Monty et d'autres Sky people sont toujours prisonniers. Elle et Lexa ne se sont jamais rencontrées.

Quelques jours après son évasion réussie, Clarke avait beaucoup souffert émotionnellement mais surtout physiquement. Cela faisait 2 jours que la jolie blonde dormait sous l'œil protecteur de sa mère : Abby. Puis, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux...  
\- Ma..Maman.. Balbutia-t-elle toujours dans le brouillard.  
\- Chut.. Répondit sa mère en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui épongea le front. Repose toi, tes blessures ne sont pas totalement guéries..  
\- Aie.. Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ?  
\- Comment ça qu'est ce que tu as raté ? Demanda Abby.  
\- Beh, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Après... Ma fuite ? Et Anya ? Et Jasper ?  
\- Jasper est avec nous et il va bien grâce à toi mais...chérie.. Anya n'a pas été aussi chanceuse et forte que toi. Elle est morte Clarke...  
\- Oh non.. On s'en était pourtant bien sorti !  
\- Elle n'a pas tenu le coup.. On vous a retrouvé inconscientes près de la rivière à l'Est, tu l'avais protégé avec des feuillages, pensée ses blessures, mais... Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable chérie.  
\- Vous avez récupéré son corps ? Il faut redonner son corps à son peuple pour leur rituel.  
\- Que.. Quoi ? Demanda Abby.  
\- Elle m'a dit, que si elle ne s'en sortait pas, de lui couper une poignée de cheveux et les donner à son second. Puis donner son corps à son peuple. Je lui ai fait la promesse, je respecterai sa dernière volonté maman..  
\- Très bien chérie, on va s'en charger.. Je vais...  
\- Non, c'est à moi de le faire. Dit Clarke.  
\- D'accord mais après que tu t'es totalement rétablie ! J'en ai assez de te voir t'éloigner du camp Clarke. Tu es ma fille et c'est à moi de te protéger, pas l'inverse.  
\- Si j'ai l'occasion de protéger ma famille et mes amis je le ferai maman, ici y a plus d'enfants qui comptent.  
\- Repose toi pour l'instant. Ordonna sa mère en se levant. Je vais dire aux autres que tu es réveillé !

Quelques heures plus tard, Clarke était en train d'enfiler sa veste. Raven pénétra dans la tente et vu la blonde se préparer. Ella l'a pris dans ses bras.  
\- Alors t'es décidée ? Dit-elle. Même ta mère n'a pas réussi à t'en dissuader ?  
\- Je suis encore plus têtue qu'elle ! Répliqua la blonde. Et si tu es venue pour ça...  
\- Non non ! Je viens avec toi en fait !  
\- Quoi ? Non je...  
\- Y a pas à discuter ! Déclara Raven. Si tu vas dans la gueule du loup, je t'accompagne ! Et fais gaffe, je suis encore plus têtue que ta mère et toi réunies !  
Les deux rigolèrent et se préparèrent à partir..  
A la sortie du camp Jaha, Bellamy et Jasper interceptèrent Raven et Clarke.  
\- Hey ! Hey Clarke ! Hurla Bellamy. Alors c'est vrai tu pars ? Avec seulement deux gardes avec toi ?  
\- Je ne vais pas en territoire ennemi Bell. Si Anya aurait voulu me tuer, je ne serai pas en train de te parler actuellement.  
\- Non c'est parce qu'elle avait besoin de toi. Répliqua Jasper.  
\- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, annonça Bellamy. Kane m'a placé dans la garde soutenue. Histoire de me racheter en quelque sorte. Donc fais gaffe à toi.  
\- Et moi je peux venir ? Demanda Jasper en souriant à Raven.  
\- Pas de problème. Répondit Clarke. Allez on y va !  
Les trois jeunes quittèrent le camp avec l'aide de deux gardes qui portait le corps et Bellamy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Même après un énorme traumatisme, la blondinette continuait à foncer...

A mi-chemin, le groupe fit une pause, au bord d'une bout de rivière. Les filles papotaient tandis que Jasper fixait bizarrement Raven.  
\- Tu crois que Jasper craque pour moi Clarke ? Se demanda Raven en remarquant le regard soutenu de Jasper.  
\- Tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ? Rigola Clarke.  
\- Mais... C'est pas mon genre de mec tu vois. Mon genre c'est plutôt Finn, Bellamy, Lincoln !  
\- Tu peux dire le genre beau gosse et musclé tout court Raven.  
\- Oh arrête de me faire passer pour la fille superficielle de service ! S'amusa Raven.  
\- Ben si tu l'aimes pas comme toi il t'aime, met fin à sa souffrance et à ses rêves !  
\- Oh maintenant tu veux me faire culpabilisé ! S'exclama Raven. Et ça marche...  
Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est qu'en ce moment même, des individus s'avancèrent silencieusement vers leur camp. Raven alla vers Jasper pour lui parler, tandis que Clarke remplissait sa gourde près de la rivière.  
\- Hey Jasper ! Dit la brune. Une fois rentrer au camp, ça te dit que...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un petit projectile vint percer son cou. Jasper fut choqué ! Raven s'effondra et perdit connaissance. Jasper la rattrapa mais lui aussi se fit attaquer.  
\- CLARKE ! Cria-t-il on est attaq...  
Puis il tomba à terre lui aussi, contre Raven. Clarke fonça vers eux tandis que les deux gardes tombèrent dans l'eau inconscients à leur tour. Clarke sortit son pistolet et le pointa dans le vide. Elle ne les voyait pas.  
\- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez vous fait à mes amis ? S'écria la jeune blonde.  
Sans le savoir, un de ses assaillants arriva derrière elle et Clarke sentit une piqûre lui brûlait l'épaule elle eu le temps de se retourner et avant de perdre connaissance, elle réussit à frapper l'homme au visage.. Puis elle tomba par terre.

Clarke entendit des gouttes d'eau resonnaient quand elles tombaient à terre. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se retrouva attachée à un poteau elle avait froid et ça sentait mauvais. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vu qu'elle était toute seule, avec pour seule lumière, un petit vitrail à la porte.  
\- Hey ! Y a quelqu'un ? S'égosilla-t-elle.  
Soudain, elle entendit des voix derrière la porte. Elle essayait de se défaire de sa corde mais c'était peine perdue...Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme avança vers elle. Elle eu le temps de le détaillé. Grands, son poids pourrait donner l'avantage à Clarke, chevelure imposante, habits renforcés, oh un œil au beurre noir !  
\- Oh c'est vous que j'ai frappé avant de m'étaler ? S'amusa Clarke.  
Lui ne répondit pas et releva la blonde toujours les mains attachées au dos. Tout à coup, Clarke tenta le tout pour le tout et elle donna un coup de pied dans le genou de l'homme et elle entendit un craquement. L'homme s'effondra de douleur.  
\- Je remercie ma mère chaque jour de son savoir du corps humain ! Dit-elle. Le fémur.. hum.. J'adore cet os ! Un coup de pression à l'opposé et Bim !  
Elle prit le couteau de l'homme et se coupa les liens. Puis elle alla vers la porte quand soudain, un coude vint rencontrer son nez et ce fut le choc. Elle tomba à terre et regarda son assaillant, pointant une épée sur elle, le nez en sang.  
\- Ne fais surtout pas la même chose sur moi. Dit la jeune femme noire. Relève toi.  
Deux autres gardes arrivèrent derrière elle et lui rattacha les mains.  
Tandis qu'elle marchait dieu sait ou, elle en profita pour analyser son environnement et en prendre avantage. C'était un camp ouvert, encerclé de forêt, des archers en haut des tours, une ronde de gardes.. C'était une vraie forteresse ! Puis elle arriva devant une grande tente. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent devant et la femme noire entra à l'intérieur avec elle. La tente était vide.  
\- Merci de la promotion de la chambre ! Beaucoup plus de confort. Dit Clarke.  
Puis une ombre se fit connaître derrière le drap adossait au trône qui prônait au milieu de la tente. Clarke retint sa respiration, puis au fur et à mesure que l'ombre arrivait, elle se rendit compte que c'était une femme, cheveux longs, grand manteau, taille fine.. Clarke pu respirait. Leur chef n'était pas une brute épaisse et sanguinaire. Puis l'ombre ne fut plus et Clarke posa les yeux sur une jeune femme aux yeux intriguant. En fixant son regard, Clarke retint à nouveau sa respiration. La brune aux yeux verts tournait autour de Clarke et la scruta de haut en bas.

Clarke pouvait sentir son regard sur la moindre parcelle de son corps.  
\- Euh... Excusez moi mais ou sont mes amis ? Demanda Clarke en se raclant la gorge.  
\- C'est donc toi qui a frappé, pas une mais deux fois un de mes hommes ? Dit enfin la commandante. Aux dires, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.  
\- Moi non plus. Ecoutez je répondrai à toutes vos questions mais je veux savoir si mes amis vont bien !  
\- Ne parle pas au Commander comme ça ! Déclara la femme noire.  
\- Au quoi ? Répondit Clarke. Oh attendez attendez.. C'est vous la seconde d'Anya ? Je suis au bon endroit alors ! Je viens vous rendre le corps d'Anya. C'était sa dernière volonté et je voulais la respecter.  
\- Anya et toi étiez au Mont Weather ?  
\- Oui. Répondit Clarke.  
\- Pourquoi est-elle morte et pas toi ? Demanda la commandante.  
\- Elle était plus endommagée que moi. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour sa sauver. Je suis désolé pour votre perte. Mais il y a encore mon peuple là bas, ainsi que le vôtre.  
\- Elle ment. Dit la jeune femme noire. Elle a tué Anya et veut vous faire la même chose Commander.  
\- Non non ! Je dis la vérité ! Anya ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé mais elle m'a dit que son second avait les yeux d'une incroyable intensité ! C'est vous ! Elle m'a aussi dit que dans votre language Trigedasleng , son prénom se prononçait Onya. Ce language vous sert à ne pas vous faire comprendre par le Mont Weather.  
\- Personne ne peut s'enfuir du Mont Weather. Dit la commandante.  
\- Dans ce cas, Anya et moi avons été les premières. Déclara Clarke qui tenait tête.  
La commandante fixa encore Clarke, ce qui lui donna des frissons, puis la brune tendue sa main.  
\- Je m'appelle Lexa. Et elle c'est Indra, ma seconde. Comment t'appelles tu fille du ciel ?  
\- Clarke. Clarke Griffin. Répondit-elle en serrant la main de Lexa.  
Soudain, Lexa sortit un petit poignard et entailla la main de Clarke.  
\- Donne ce couteau à Nyko et dit lui de me tenir au courant. Dit Lexa sèchement à Indra. Ramène la dans sa cellule et ajoute deux gardes, apparemment Clarke Griffin ne rigole pas.  
\- Attendez ! Attendez ! Cria Clarke en reculant de force par Indra. Ou sont mes amis ! Ou est mon peuple !? Et qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?  
Lexa se retourna et se rapprocha de Clarke. La brune était tellement proche d'elle que Clarke avala sa salive. Lexa était tellement intimidante et froide...Anya était une brebis à côté d'elle !  
\- Ton peuple recevra la douleur que mon garde a reçu de tes coups. En deux fois plus durs...Ça te calmera un peu. Et pour ce qui est de ton futur ? Il ne t'appartient plus désormais. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son trône. Il m'appartient...  
Indra la sortit violemment et la ramena dans sa cage. Elle se fit un bandage avec un bout de son tee-shirt pour sa plaie à la main. Clarke se mit en boule dans un coin de sa cage et fixa la se devait de reprendre le dessus de la situation. Elle devait revoir ses amis et apaiser la tension entre elle et Lexa. Que préparait Lexa... Pourquoi la garder en vie... Qu'en sera-t-il de son destin ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Prise au piège

Clarke se réveilla au cri de Raven. Lexa n'avait pas fait dit de paroles en l'air. Ses amis souffraient à cause de ses actes... Lexa était vraiment un monstre ! Clarke devait agir ! Entendre ses cris l'a plongeait dans un cauchemar précoce et elle souffrait avec eux.  
Elle se leva et tapa à la porte.  
\- Hey ! Hey ! Je veux parler à votre Commander ! Cria la blonde de tout ses poumons.  
\- Ferme là ou je t'égorge sur place et personne n'en saura rien. Répondit une voix grave.  
\- Vous n'allez pas le faire parce que pour une raison que j'ignore encore, votre Commander a besoin de moi. Dit-elle rassurée.  
Le garde se rapprocha de la porte.  
\- Le point positif là dedans pour moi c'est qu'elle n'est pas là.. Et personnellement, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.. Dit-il avec un sourire sadique. T'entends ces cris ? Ils deviendront ta berceuse chaque nuit...  
\- Alors si elle n'est pas là, viens va y ! Dit-elle en le chauffant. Viens te battre ! Profite en !  
\- Je sais à quoi tu joue fille du ciel.. Le guerrier que tu as attaqué hier, est un ami. Alors je ne tombe pas dans le panneau.

Pendant ce temps, Nyko entra dans la tente de Lexa après avoir été appeler par celle ci.  
\- Qu'à tu à m'apprendre d'elle Nyko ? Demanda la brune.  
\- Elle fait bien partie du peuple du ciel. Répondit-il. C'est bien leur sang que recherche le Mont Weather.  
\- Eux aussi ? Dit-elle.  
\- Oui.  
\- Très bien. Merci Nyko.  
\- Si je peux me permettre Commander, quel est votre plan pour elle ?  
\- Qu'on me l'amène et je lui dirai exactement ma pensée.. Ordonna Lexa.  
Quelque minutes plus tard, Clarke était en face de Lexa. Elle l'a confronta en première.  
\- Écoutez, j'en ai légèrement marre d'être trimballée à droite à gauche sans savoir pourquoi ! Dit-elle.  
Lexa ne répondit pas mais se rapprocha d'elle. Elle fit signe au garde de sortir et prit la main de Clarke dans la sienne. C'était la première fois que la brune touchait si délicatement la blonde et que Clarke pouvait vraiment sentir la douceur de sa peau. Lexa examina le bandage sale que Clarke s'était fait et fit signe à Nyko de venir lui nettoyer la plaie.  
\- Tu guéris vite Clarke. Tu sais, j'ai tendance à cerner les personnes assez vite, et assez bien !  
\- Oh c'est ça le critère pour devenir chef ? Dit Clarke en souriant, tandis que Nyko lui remettait le bandage. Alors, comment me vois tu ?  
Nyko avait terminé et sortit de la tente. Lexa prit aussitôt sa dague , Clarke recula...  
\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi Clarke.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Lexa.  
\- Pourquoi avoir reculer alors ? Demanda la brune.  
\- Disons que notre précédente rencontre m'a donné un léger aperçu de notre futur non ?  
\- Comme je te l'ai dit Clarke, dit Lexa en prenant les mains de Clarke et en coupant ses liens, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi...  
Clarke recula et se massa les poignets.  
\- Merci. Mais.. Pourquoi je n'aurai rien à craindre de toi alors que tu maltraites mes amis ?  
\- Leurs tortures n'est que le résultat de tes actes, rappelle t'en.  
\- C'est ton peuple qui a attaqué le mien ! Nous venions ici en tant que pacifistes ! J'avais fait la promesse à Anya, vous n'avez rien voulu savoir toi et ton n'êtes que des barbares...  
\- Est ce qu'un barbare t'aurai nettoyer cette plaie ? T'aurai-je délier tes liens pour mon plaisir ?

\- Lexa, si tu veux que ça marche entre nous, tu vas devoir être honnête avec moi. Sinon on sera toujours l'une et l'autre sur la défensive et ça fonctionnera pas !  
\- Pour que ça marche entre toi et moi ? Dit-elle en se retournant et en lui tendant un verre d'eau. A quoi tu t'attends Clarke ? Qu'on aille courir dans les bois, chasser des papillons ?  
Clarke baissa les yeux et bu son verre.  
\- Alors laisse moi repartir dans mon camp avec mes amis ! Pourquoi nous garder en vie est positif pour toi ?  
Lexa ne répondit pas, mais sourit à la place.  
\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de penser Clarke. Tu sais, tout à l'heure, je disais que j'arrivais assez bien à cerner les gens. Et bien je vais te dire.. Clarke Griffin, je pense que tu es une personne courageuse et forte. Pas seulement pour toi mais aussi pour les autres, car en toi, ils ont trouvé un leader qui était capable de penser et d'agir en même temps, pour le bien du peuple. Tu es quelqu'un de censée, intelligente, protectrice, et très très débrouillarde.  
\- Merci. Répondit Clarke avec un sourire fermé.  
\- Mais tu es aussi une personne butée, une petite princesse à qui quand on lui dit non, fait sa crise pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Je pense que tu es une grande manipulatrice et que tu serai capable de sacrifier une âme pour ta propre vie ou celle de tes amis. Tu joues bien la comédie, et tu peux parfois avoir quelque excès de colère.. Tu as peur de faire les mêmes erreurs du passé et tu t'obstines à rentrer dans la tête des gens.  
\- Oh ok.. Merci. Répondit Clarke en marmonnant.  
\- Tu veux me dire mes 4 vérités ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Non, mais t'en fais pas, je te les balancerai quand tu t'y attendras pas.. Comme maintenant !  
La jeune blonde intrépide avait repéré la dague de Lexa, lui pris, l'a poussa contre la table et lui mit sous le cou.. Elle rapprocha son visage du Commander.  
\- Si tu cris, sache que je me ferai un malin plaisir à t'enfoncer ta propre dague, dans ta propre gorge. Menaça Clarke. Maintenant, dis moi... Que vas tu faire de moi et de mes amis ?  
\- Ça m étonne que tu n'ai pas encore trouvé cette réponse, peut être me suis-je trompée sur toi et que tu parais moins intelligente...  
\- Ferme là ! Arrête de parler en énigme, finis tes phrases, sois franche !  
\- Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi Clarke dit Lexa en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Je ne fais confiance en personne. La confiance est pour moi un luxe que je ne peux plus me permettre.  
Clarke cligna des yeux et se sentit fatiguée. Elle se remua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle comprit.. Elle regarda le verre...  
\- Tu m'as droguée ? Demanda Clarke presque assoupie.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas me permettre l'éventualité de te laisser à l'air libre, sans cordes autour de tes mains, le champ libre pour me tuer. Tu es un électron libre, incontrôlable..  
Clarke lâcha la dague et tomba, mais Lexa l'attrapa en vol pour ne pas qu'elle heurte le sol violemment. Elle la posa délicatement sur son lit.  
\- Tu me surprends de jour en jour Clarke, fille du ciel... Dit-elle en murmurant, tandis qu'elle remit en place une mèche blonde. Elle resta là un moment à fixer la jolie blonde impétueuse.

Les heures passèrent longuement du côté du camp Jaha. Tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence prolongée du groupe de Clarke. Jaha avait ordonné une réunion d'urgence à ce sujet.  
Dans la salle, se trouvait, Abby, Kane, et d'autres personnes du conseil.  
\- Qu'attendez vous pour envoyer un groupe de secours ? S'exclama Abby.  
\- On ne sait pas ou ils sont Abby, répondit sagement Jaha.  
\- Peut être même que si ils ont été attaqué ou capturé, leurs assaillants n'attendent que ça. Déclara Kane.  
\- Oh maintenant tu l'as joues comme ça ? Dit Abby surprise de sa réponse.  
\- Abby ta fille n'avait pas à partir s'aventurer dans les bois, sans un groupe plus conséquent et plus armé ! En plus c'est une fille débrouillarde. Dit Jaha.  
\- Il me semble qu'elle a fait plus ici que n'importe qui d'entre vous !  
\- On ne dit pas le contraire Abby, calme toi.. Dit Kane qui lui était calme.  
\- Tu t'en veux pour l'avoir laissé partir n'est ce pas ? Demanda Jaha.  
\- Mais oui ! Quelle mère censée laisserait partir son bébé comme ça ? S'avoua Abby.  
\- On sait toi comme moi que personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher. Tu sais comment elle est. Dit Kane.  
\- Il est hors de question que j'attende les bras croisés ! S'exclama Abby qui tournait en rond.  
\- On a jamais dit ça. On va envoyé 10 hommes la retrouver. Décida Jaha.  
\- Je veux venir ! Intervint Bellamy. N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher. Clarke a risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour nous, à nous de lui rendre la pareil.  
\- Je ne m'y opposerai pas. Dit Jaha. Vous partez dans 30 minutes.  
Bellamy acquiesça de la tête et sortit. Abby regarda Kane et sortit après Bellamy.  
\- Bellamy attends !  
\- Abby ? Demanda Bellamy.  
\- Quand tu retrouveras Clarke, parce que je sais que tu le feras, s'il te plait.. Ramène là... Même de force d'accord ?  
\- Comptez sur moi. Termina Bellamy avant de partir préparer son sac.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Kane derrière Abby, ta fille est la personne la plus débrouillarde et forte que je connaisse. Elle est pleine de ressources et je suis sur qu'elle va bien.

Clarke n'allait pas bien, elle n'était pas morte, mais c'était pas encore ça. Elle reprit connaissance et en voulait déjà à Lexa. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Lexa était tellement sure de ce qu'elle allait faire, qu'elle l'avait devancé et dupé ! Elle avait les yeux bandés et le sol bougeait... Mais ou Diable était-elle ? Elle entendait des chevaux, des bruits de pas, des feuilles craquées sous les pas des Grounders. Il l'a transporté ? Mais ou ça ? Elle avait les mains liées mais sentait qu'elle était dans une cage.  
\- Lexa ? Cria Clarke.  
\- Clarke ? Cria Raven.  
\- Oh mon dieu ! Raven ! S'écria la blonde soulagée d'entendre sa voix. Ca va ?  
\- On a connu mieux. Répondit Jasper à son tour.  
\- Oh vous imaginez pas le bien que çà me fait d'entendre vos voix ! Dit Clarke.  
\- On entendait plus la tienne ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Se demanda Jasper.  
\- J'ai été captive dans une cage, j'ai pu rencontré leur chef...  
\- Elle est affreuse.. Dit Jasper. Belle mais mauvaise.  
\- Les amis, votre torture... C'est à cause de moi. J'ai frappé plusieurs fois un des gardes et Lexa m'a dit que...  
\- Quoi ? De quelle torture tu parles Clarke ? S'interrogea Raven.  
\- Ce matin. Les cris.. Et Lexa a dit qu'elle vous torturé à cause de mon affront.  
\- Elle ne nous a jamais touché Clarke... Déclara Jasper.  
\- Mais alors de qui venait les cris ? Se demanda Clarke. Et pourquoi m'a-t-elle menti ?  
\- Je sais pas. Mais je pense savoir ou on va...Dit Jasper.  
\- Au Mont Weather ? Proposa Clarke.  
\- Au Mont Weather... Répéta Jasper.

C'était un enfer. Clarke venait à peine de réussir à s'enfuir de cette prison, que Lexa l'y ramenait ! Et pourquoi ?! Et pourquoi Lexa lui avait menti depuis le début ? A quoi jouait-elle ? Soudain la calèche s'arrêta, des cris se firent entendre, des coups partirent.. Puis quelqu'un souleva la bache de la cariole et Clarke recula au fond de sa cage.  
\- Clarke ! S'écria Octavia.  
La jeune ouvrit la cage avec la clé trouvé sur l'un des grounders et lui ouvrit. Elle fit de même pour Jasper et Raven. Jasper l'a prise dans ses bras, Raven avait vu toute la scène.  
\- Octavia ! Dit Clarke. Mais comment?  
\- Avec un peu d'aide. Dit Octavia en montrant Lincoln.  
\- Ravi de vous revoir ! Dit-il. On vous a suivi dès que vous avez quitté le camp de Lexa. Heureusement pour nous, vous êtes partis en petit groupe; on vous a tendu une embuscade et nous y voilà.  
\- Ca va? Demanda Octavia en remarquant le bandage de Clarke.  
\- Oui. On a été bien traité.. Dit Clarke.  
\- Oui, si on compare au Mont Weather.. Glissa Jasper.  
\- Vous saviez ce qu'ils nous voulaient? Demanda enfin Raven.  
\- J'ai entendu des conversations comme quoi, ils voulaient faire un échange. Commença Lincoln.  
\- Entre vous et des hommes de Lexa qui sont prisonniés là bas. Termina Octavia.  
C'était donc ça ! Lexa n'avait pas abîmé Clarke, ni ses amis pour l'échange ! Elle allait les donner en pature à des monstres pour sauver son peuple... Clarke sortit de la calèche et remarqua Lexa au sol. Elle accourue vers elle.  
\- Lexa?  
Ses amis furent choqués de son intervention !  
\- Clarke, qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Octavia.  
\- On ne peut pas la laisser là ! C'est leur chef, ça peut nous être avantageux..Dit Clarke.  
\- Elle a raison. Dit Lincoln. Prenez ce que vous pouvez en arme et nourriture et on décolle, oh et prenez la calèche, on l'a mettra dedans.  
Le jeune homme se rapprocha de Lexa et la posa dans la calèche. Clarke monta instinctivement avec elle. A l'abri des regards, elle pouvait enfin prendre soin d'elle. C'était plu fort qu'elle, même si elle avait été affreuse, elle n'avait pas torturé ses amis... C'était au tour de Clarke de la fixer dans son sommeil, et de mettre une mèche de côté... Même les yeux fermés elle lui coupait le souffle.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Confiance étroite

Clarke et Lexa étaient balancées de droite à gauche dans la calèche. A l'abri des regards et des messes basses, Clarke profitait de cet instant pour observer la jeune femme sauvage. Les cheveux en tresse et légèrement remontés, sa peinture de guerre sur le visage. Son armure cachait tout le reste. Elle s'arrêta sur le ventre de Lexa. Elle l'a voyait respiré. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle et vu l'épée de la leader. Elle l'enleva de son fourreau et l'examina. Elle était grande, étincelante, proéminente, intimidante, tout comme sa propriétaire. Clarke rapprocha son visage et remarqua une inscription sur le début de la lame. C'était dans leur langage.. Soudain, une main vint attraper celle de Clarke. La blonde sursauta.  
\- Rends moi ça ! Ordonna Lexa, visiblement pas de bonne humeur.  
\- Non ! Dit Clarke en éloignant l'épée de Lexa. Visiblement tu n'as pas compris la situation.  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda la brune se relevant et en voyant qu'elle avait les mains liées.  
\- Ha ça y est ! Tu commences à comprendre.  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Lors de notre périple pour ton fameux échange, mes amis Lincoln et Octavia nous ont intercepté et nous ont libéré ! Mais maintenant, les rôles sont inversés. Tu es notre prisonnière et on retourne au camp Jaha.  
\- Vous avez laissé mon peuple dans la foret ? A la merci des Reapers et du Mont Weather ?  
\- Hum.. Oui ! Répliqua Clarke sans amertume. Tu crois qu'on allait te déposer gentiment sur le sol et border tes guerriers ? Tu ne nous as pas trop laissé le choix sachant que tu comptais nous échanger comme du bétail !  
\- Y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi, Clarke, fille du ciel.. Je ferai tout, exactement tout, pour sauver mon peuple.  
\- Tout comme moi Lexa ! Mais au lieu de se tirer dans les pattes et de se mentir, on aurait du s'unir et s'entraider ! N'oublie pas que mon peuple y est prisonnier aussi !  
\- Moi ? M'unifier avec ton peuple ? Jamais !  
\- Mes amis auraient pu te laisser pourrir dans la foret , mais je les en ai empêcher !  
\- Oh parce que je suis une valeur sûre pour toi. Dit Lexa.  
\- Non ! Parce que contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis pas une tueuse de sang froid, sans sentiments, sans intelligence.. Je suis humaine. Et.. tu n'as pas torturé mes amis, ni moi alors.. Mais pourquoi tu donnes si difficilement ta confiance aux autres ?  
\- La confiance doit se mériter. C'est une lame qui peut trancher la gorge de l'ennemi, ou la tienne..  
\- Parfois ça vaut le coup. La lame peut trancher la gorge de deux ennemis si l'union de la confiance est bien placée.  
\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Déclara Lexa en fixant Clarke, ce qui l'a déstabilisa.  
\- Est ce que ça ça va t'aider ? Dit Clarke en prenant sa petite dague et en lui coupant son nœud aux mains.  
Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de la jolie blonde. Ça devenait plus difficile.. Elle lui donnait toutes les cartes en mains pour se rapprocher d'elle et sceller un pacte. Elle se massa les poignées.  
\- Tiens un peu d'eau.. Dit Clarke en lui tendant une gourde.  
Lexa ne répondit pas, même pas un merci.  
\- Tu sais que mon peuple va venir me chercher. Répliqua Lexa toujours aussi sérieuse.  
\- Tant mieux. Peut être qu'un homme censé dans ton armée aurait le même opinion que moi.  
\- Tu veux t'allier avec mon peuple car vous avez peur.. Peur d'échouer.. Tu ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir échouer à sauver tes amis.  
\- Dans ce cas là je me suis trompée sur toi. Tu n'es pas une vraie leader et ton peuple court à sa perte. Tu pensais quoi Lexa ? Arriver en face du Mont Weather, réclamer un échange, nous donner et récupérer tes hommes et repartir comme si ne rien n'était ? Je te pensais plus intelligente..  
Lexa se jeta sur Clarke en lui bouchant la bouche et en lui prenant sa dague avec l'autre main. Elle plaça la dague à l'horizontale sous le cou de la blonde.  
\- Tu ne me connais pas et je ne te connais pas. Dit Lexa menaçante.  
\- Sous tes airs de méchante et menaçante, tes yeux disent le contraire. Tu sais au fond de toi, que tu peux me faire confiance.. Lexa, si on descend maintenant, et que je te laisse partir, mes amis ne te rattraperont pas. Parce qu'ils ont confiance en moi, en faisant les choix judicieux, en ayant des idées pour nous sortir de toutes les situations dangereuses.  
\- Demande de stopper la calèche et libère moi alors. Ordonna Lexa en appuyant sur la lame.  
Clarke frappa quelques coups sur la paroi de la calèche et le convoi s'arrêta. Elle et Lexa sortirent.  
\- Y a un problème Clarke ? Demanda Octavia.  
La blonde ne répondit pas et regarda Lexa.  
\- Lexa.. Tu es libre de partir retrouver ton peuple. Déclara-t-elle en lui redonnant ses armes.  
\- Quoi ?! Se demanda Lincoln. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je lui laisse le choix de me faire la blonde en fixant Lexa.  
\- Clarke, notre avantage s'évapore avec elle ! Dit Jasper.  
\- Je sais qu'elle fera le bon choix pour son peuple. Dit Clarke.  
Lexa ne répondit pas.. Elle s'éloigna en reculant, tout en regardant ses ennemis.  
\- Attends ! Dit Clarke en lui tendant sa gourde, tiens, un peu d'eau. Puis elle disparue dans la forêt comme un animal sauvage apeuré. Clarke l'a regarda disparaître, sachant très bien qu'elle l'a reverrait.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda Raven. On avait leur chef entre les mains et tu l'as laisse filer !  
\- J'ai confiance en elle. Du moins assez, concernant sa dévotion pour son peuple et sa protection. Elle reviendra croyez moi.. Maintenant partons.  
\- Oui rentrons à la maison. Termina Jasper.

Les heures passèrent et la nuit tomba rapidement. La forêt s'assombrissait, et des ombres prirent vie. Le monde de la nuit dominait à présent. Des bruitages, des cris d'animaux, des branches qui craquent. Le petit groupe était arrivait au camp Jaha mais avait été surpris d'apprendre que Bellamy et ses hommes étaient partis à sa recherche. Clarke avait repris figure humaine et fière allure. Sa mère l'observait prendre des grands tissus et les amener dehors.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais chérie ? Demanda Abby perplexe des agissements de sa fille.  
\- Je.. Préfère dormir à la belle étoile.  
\- Quoi ? Clarke, je sais que tu aimes les étoiles et les constellations.. Mais on a des pièces aménagées exprès à l'intérieur..  
\- Ça va aller maman ^^ De plus , je ne supporte plus les ronflements.  
\- De qui ?  
\- Oh t'as pas idée ! Dit Clarke en repartant dehors avec des babioles et des draps.  
Abby sourit et remua la tête. Elle adorait sa fille et elles avaient une relation très forte, mais des fois, la mère perdait le file avec sa fille.  
Pendant ce temps au feu de camp dehors, Jasper discutait avec Raven.  
\- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passé dans la tête de Clarke en relâchant Lexa ? S'interrogea Jasper.  
\- J'en sais rien, mais ai confiance en elle. Répliqua Raven.  
\- Oh j'ai entièrement confiance en elle, c'est en Lexa que je n'ai pas confiance.  
\- Ben apparemment Clarke l'a ! Et si elle, l'a , je l'ai aussi..  
\- Clarke est aveuglée. Elle l'a prend pour son amie parce que c'est la leader de son peuple.  
\- Je pense que Clarke a pu l'approcher un peu plus près que nous ! Donc elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Dit la brune en regardant la blonde faire son petit nid.

Les heures passaient et Clarke ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ce n'était pas l'anxiété d'être attaqué car elle savait que Lexa n'allait pas envoyé son armée sur son camp. Mais c'était plutôt Bellamy. Ou était-il ? Quel idiot ! Pourquoi est-il parti... Clarke se sentirait trop responsable si quoi que ce soit lui arriverait. La jeune blonde soif de liberté avait construit sa tente en fonction d'une chose. Elle voulait voir les étoiles. Elle avait donc laissé un trou sur le toit, et lorsqu'il pleuvra, elle pourra boucher le trou grâce à une ancienne porte vitrée qui ne servait à rien sur l'Arche. Vu qu'il y avait des labos, elle n'avait qu'à se servir. Elle était là, couchée sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, une lampe de camping pour seule lumière. Soudain, elle entendit un craquement à l'extérieur de la tente, juste derrière sa tête. Elle ne bougea pas.  
\- Lexa ? Dit-elle dans un murmure.  
Soudain, une ombre apparue et des yeux verts vinrent percer la pénombre. Clarke eu un léger sourire en voyant Lexa.  
\- Comment...Demanda la jeune femme.  
\- Je savais que tu allais revenir. Répondit la blonde. Mais comment t'as fait pour rentrer dans le camp sans te faire repérer ?  
\- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Dit Lexa d'un ton sec.  
\- Je sais. Ok, désolé.. Installe toi je t'en prie. Dit Clarke en débarrassant son lit et en rapprochant la table.  
Lexa ne répondit pas, elle regarda autour d'elle, et au dessus d'elle. Elle était bluffée mais ne sortait pas un mot. Clarke commençait à avoir l'habitude de ses silences. Lexa n'était pas du genre bavarde.  
\- J'adore les étoiles. Commenta Clarke en voyant que Lexa fixait le ciel.  
\- Alors, Clarke, fille du ciel, quel est ton plan ?  
\- Oh ! Ça veut dire que tu acceptes de t'allier à nous ?  
\- Je ne m'allie à personne pour l'instant.  
\- Par hasard, tu n'as pas croisé un groupe de mon peuple ? Ils sont partis à ma recherche sous l'ordre de ma mère, alors que j'étais sur le retour..  
\- J'aurai pu les tuer, mais non je ne les ai pas croisé. Répliqua Lexa.  
Clarke baissa la tête et regarda l'épée de Lexa. La brune remarqua son regard insistant sur son épée, mais l'a laissa faire.  
\- Est ce que c'est Anya qui te l'a donné ?  
Lexa mit quelques secondes à répondre. Elle semblait gênée..  
\- Oh euh désolé.. Laisse tomber dit Clarke voyant son gêne.  
\- Non c'est.. Ce n'est pas elle. Elle s'appelait Costia. C'était..Une de mes meilleures guerrières.  
\- Oh...Dit simplement Clarke. Qu'est ce qui lui ai arrivé ?  
Lexa lança un regard foudroyant à Clarke. La blonde comprit de suite de se rétracter et de passer à autre chose..  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?  
\- « Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun » , ça signifie « Ma vie est ta vie » en Trigedasleng.  
Lexa et Clarke se regardèrent, elles semblaient être seules au monde mais à la fois à des kilomètres, même si elles étaient sous la même tente. Clarke ne savait pas comment se comporter avec la brune aux yeux déroutants et Lexa ne s'avançait jamais trop.. Ou leur union allait-elle les mener ? Un grand silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. C'était un silence à la fois pesant, rempli de tension, et de non dit. Soudain, quelqu'un approcha de la tente de Clarke. Les deux se levèrent en sursaut. Clarke s'avança vers l'ouverture de sa tente et se colla au tissu.  
\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda prudemment la blonde.  
\- Finn. Dit le jeune homme.  
Clarke regarda Lexa et la blonde bondit de la tente.  
\- Ben, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas entrer plutôt ? Demanda Finn.  
\- Je...Je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Peut être que l'air frais m'aidera..Dit la blonde en l'éloignant.  
\- Bon alors quel est ton plan pour sauver Monty et les autres au Mont Weather ?  
\- Je pense à m'allier aux Grounders Finn. C'est la seule solution, assura Clarke.  
\- Tu as confiance à leur Commander ? Demanda le jeune garçon, ignorant que Lexa était à côté. Tout le monde dit que tu fais une grave erreur.  
Clarke en avait marre et stoppa le jeune homme.  
\- Finn, si tu as une meilleure idée, ou si quelqu'un dans ce foutu camp peut trouver mieux, qu'il se manifeste ! Je passerai la torche avec plaisir ! Maintenant bonne nuit Finn.  
Le garçon ne répliqua pas, Clarke l'avait remis à sa place assez brillamment. Clarke revint dans sa tente mais l'a trouva vide. Elle remarqua que sa gourde lui avait été rendu, mais Lexa avait disparu.. Avait-elle entendu les dires de Finn ? Ou avait-elle changé d'avis ? La blonde souffla et s'étala sur le lit, essayant de trouver enfin le sommeil...

Le lendemain, Clarke fut réveillée par les cris de sa mère. Elle bondit de son lit et couru vers elle.  
\- Maman ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama la blonde.  
\- Les Grounders... Gémit Abby. Ils sont postés en face de notre camp..  
Clarke se retourna et vu des centaines de points jaunâtres et rouges illuminées la brume matinale. Puis un soufflement dans une corne se fit entendre. Clarke eu le sang glacé lorsqu'elle l'entend. Lexa avait-elle retourné sa veste ? Avait-elle soudainement changé d'avis ? Ou l'a menait-elle en bateau depuis le début ? Clarke fixa la horde de Grounders, avala sa salive, essaya de reprendre une respiration normale puis repris ses esprits. Elle devait rétablir les choses et agir ! Elle couru vers un cheval, monta et galopa vers la sortie du camp Jaha. Mais les gardes ne l'a laissèrent pas passer. Son cheval cabra devant les gardes.  
\- Laissez moi passer ! Ordonna la blonde.  
\- Nos ordres sont strictes. Personne ne sort du camp. Déclara une des gardes.  
\- Les ordres de qui ?  
\- Du chancelier. Ainsi que de votre mère.  
Clarke fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à sa mère. Puis elle revint vers les gardes.  
\- Si vous voulez voir le prochain lever de soleil, vous feriez mieux de m'ouvrir ces portes.  
La monture de Clarke et la blonde devinrent nerveux. Les gardes cherchèrent Abby du regard, et elle leur fit comprendre de ne pas céder. Les gardes restèrent de marbre face aux menaces de la jeune blonde fougueuse. Clarke souffla, descendu de son cheval et rejoint sa mère.  
\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Les Grounders sont menaçants et nous font coucou à la fenêtre et toi tu nous gardes comme des petits moutons ?  
\- Je ne peux pas laisser sortir quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout pas toi ! Bellamy et ses hommes sont toujours à l'extérieur, sans nouvelles..  
\- Et alors c'est quoi ton plan ? Demanda Clarke visiblement sur les nerfs.  
\- Joue pas ta petite princesse Clarke. On va pas gambader dehors alors que l'ennemi est au plus près.  
\- Gambader ? S'insurgea Clarke. Maman si je sortais c'était pour aller parler à Lexa ! Voir ce qui se passe !  
\- Oh tu veux dire la femme qui t'a retenu prisonnière ? Hors de question. Ce n'est pas à toi..  
\- Alors qui ? Se demanda Clarke.  
\- J'irai avec Jaha. Termina Abby sérieusement.  
Clarke soutenu le regard de sa mère puis rebroussa chemin vers sa tente. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla pour trouver une réponse. Ce n'était pas possible pour elle de rester cloitrer comme une petite brebis entourée de loups.. Elle pensa alors à la veille avec Lexa. Par ou était-elle rentrée et sortie ? Clarke regarda dans une brèche de tissu si sa mère était dans le coin, puis elle sortie. Elle observa plus minutieusement le grillage qui entourait le camp. Elle s'arrêta promptement devant une anomalie.  
\- Merci Lexa. Murmura-t-elle avant d'agrandir le trou et de se faufiler à l'extérieur.  
Arrivée près du camp, elle ralenti son pas, elle devint plus prudente et silencieuse. Soudain, elle senti le sol s'effondrait sous ses pas, et c'était le cas ! Mais une main vint attraper la sienne. Les pieds dans le vide, elle releva la tête et vu Bellamy !  
Elle regarda en dessous et vu que des piques l'a réceptionnait en bas. Bellamy l'a releva et l'a sorti du piège.  
\- Bellamy ! S'exclama-t-elle doucement pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
Elle le prit dans ses bras;  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demanda la blonde.  
\- J'étais à ta recherche et en revenant sur mes pas, j'ai vu leur camp...  
\- Pourquoi tu es seul ? Répliqua Clarke. Ma mère a dit que tu avais une dizaine d'hommes.  
Bellamy regarda le sol et Clarke remarqua son regard étrange. Elle lui releva le menton.  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Bellamy ?  
\- On pensait que tu étais prisonnière des Grounders, alors on les a attaqué.  
\- Quoi? Ca t'a paru la meilleure idée d'attaquer les Grounders avec 10 hommes?  
\- C'était juste pour te faire sortir ! Leur faire comprendre qu'on était toujours là pour toi.  
\- Et ?  
\- Ca a mal tourné. Mes hommes sont morts.. J'ai réussi à m'échapper. Ca me tuer de revenir sans toi à ta mère mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
Clarke souffla et se prit la tête.  
\- Et toi? Pourquoi tu es là? demanda Bellamy.  
\- Je... Je suis venue parler à Lexa.  
\- Qui?  
\- Lexa ! Leur Commander. C'est trop long à t'expliquer.. Mais t'as compliqué les choses, maintenant si je mets un pied là dedans , j'ai la poitrine trouée en quelques secondes de flèches ! Mais je dois y entrer avant ma mère et Jaha.  
\- Ok je comprends pas tout, mais c'est quoi ton plan?  
\- J'en ai pas. Répondu Clarke. Je vais m'y pointer en me faisant de l'auto-persuasion sur le bon coeur de Lexa !  
\- T'as confiance en elle? Demanda Bellamy peu rassuré.  
\- Assez pour être dans la première ligne de mire de ses soldats. Si quoi que ce soit tourne mal, cours vers le camp Jaha.  
\- Je ne vais pas te laisser là bas entre les mains de ces barbares , croyant que ta seule carte de sécurité, c'est leur Commander ! Décida Bellamy.  
\- Fais moi confiance Bell.  
Bellamy avait entièrement confiance en Clarke, peut être même un peu trop, mais sa confiance en Lexa était inexistante. Allait-il laisser Clarke se faire piéger dans l'entre de la bête? Pourquoi Clarke avait-elle autant confiance en Lexa qu'elle le disait?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Jouer carte sur table

Abby cherchait sa fille dans tout le camp. Elle avait envoyé une patrouille faire le tour du périmètre à l'intérieur du camp Jaha, ils firent la même découverte que Clarke il y a quelques heures et rapportèrent la nouvelle à Abby. Elle voulu envoyer une troupe mais se fit stopper par Kane.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Abby ? Demanda Kane inquiet.  
\- J'essaye de retrouver ma fille ! Répliqua nerveusement Abby.  
\- Tu as confiance en elle, laisse là faire ce qu'elle pense être le mieux.  
\- Elle n'a pas les idées claires. C'est une gamine !  
Quelques pas à côté se trouvait Octavia. Elle écoutait tout ce qu'il se disait en salle de contrôle. Elle sortit et alla rejoindre Raven, Finn et Jasper.  
\- Alors il se passe quoi ?  
\- Clarke a quitté le camp. Abby veut envoyé une patrouille à l'extérieur mais Kane refuse.  
\- Pourquoi on est pas déjà partis alors ? Demanda Finn.  
\- Je commence à en avoir marre d'aller la chercher la mademoiselle qui en fait qu'à sa tête ! S'exclama Octavia. A chaque fois qu'on l'a fait rentré, elle ressort ! Si elle veut tant jouer indépendante , y a pas de soucis.  
\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda Raven qui toucha l'épaule de la belle brune.  
\- Rien , laissez tomber, répondit sèchement Octavia en retirant l'emprise de Raven. Elle partit.  
Jasper voulu aller lui parler mais Raven lui barra le passage avec son bras et lui fit un signe qu'elle y allait. Elle rejoignit Octavia qui s'était isolé sur un toit. Elle faisait souvent ça. Arrivée en haut, Raven s'installa à côté d'elle et resta silencieuse. Elle attendait que ce soit elle qui se livre en première. Et elle eu raison.  
\- Écoute je voulais pas dire ça.  
\- T'as tout à fait le droit Octavia. Répliqua doucement Raven. Mais je pense que y a autre chose..  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ben ton désaccord au sujet de Clarke cache autre chose, du genre.. On ne parle que d'elle, dès qu'elle en a besoin on se précipite, c'est un peu la leader du groupe et ça depuis le début et toi.. Tu aimerais que ça en soit autrement je me trompe ?  
\- T'es impressionnante !  
\- Je te connais Octavia.  
\- C'est pas faux. Et t'as entièrement raison pour Clarke. Depuis le début elle s'est positionnée comme leader, et nous on l'a suivi par facilité ou par choix. Mais.. J'ai tendance à penser qu'elle ne mérite pas tout ça. Enfin je veux dire, il y a des adultes avec nous, elle a à peine quoi.. 18 ans ? Et elle croit que tout lui est acquis et prédisposé. En plus mon debile de frère est parti à sa recherche..  
\- Je ne peux pas te contredire, seulement, si on voit les choses dans son ensemble, elle a beaucoup fait pour nous, elle pense toujours à notre peuple, à ses amis, quand on est avec elle on se sait en sécurité. C'est ce que je ressens.  
\- Moi c'est ce que je ressens quand je suis avec Lincoln ! Ou toi.. Je veux dire par là que tout le monde mérite sa chance de prendre sa place !  
\- Octavia, tu dois comprendre qu'elle n'a pas choisi cette place, elle n'a pas eu le choix, mais c'est aussi dans son caractère. Et pour répondre à ta réponse, moi aussi je me sens en sécurité avec toi.  
Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent , puis Raven réussi à avoir un sourire de son amie.  
\- Heureusement que je t'ai.. Avoua Octavia presque gênée.  
\- Viens là petite rebelle de la forêt , dit Raven en l'a prenant dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard, non loin du camp , Bellamy et Clarke répétèrent leur plan.  
Elle semblait anxieuse car les actions de Bellamy n'avaient pas arrangé les choses bien au contraire. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait abordé Lexa.  
\- Bon t'as bien compris le plan ? Demanda Clarke légèrement nerveuse.  
\- Oui je te l'ai déjà dit Clarke, ne me prend pas pour un débutant.  
\- Alors c'est parti !  
En quelques minutes, les deux arrivèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrée du camp des Grounders. Clarke regarda Bellamy et elle fit un signe de tête. C'était le signal.  
Bellamy s'éloigna rapidement en contournant le camp, Clarke attendu que Bellamy soit assez loin pour agir, à sa façon, et pas selon leur plan. Clarke lui avait dit de contourner le camp par la droite, puis en continuant tout droit en longeant l'écurie, il y avait un petit creux au niveau de la défense de ce coin là.. Seulement Clarke lui avait menti, il n'y avait rien de tel là bas.. Aucun moyen d'entrer, elle avait juste voulu l'éloigner le temps qu'elle agisse.  
La blonde intrépide marcha droit vers l'entrée et leva les mains en criant aux guetteurs en haut de leur tour.  
\- Je suis Clarke Griffin, fille du ciel, s'introduisa-t-elle je viens voir votre Commander.  
Elle prit son arme derrière le dos et la posa au sol. Les guetteurs étaient silencieux, ils l'a visaient juste avec des arcs et des flèches. Soudain, un des deux tira une flèche dans la jambe de la blonde, qui mit un genou à terre du à l'impact. Elle souffrait car la flèche avait traversé sa cuisse. Elle prit sa respiration et arrache le bout, pour faire sortir de l'autre côté le bout de la flèche, elle cria de douleur en se relevant.  
\- Je ne suis pas armée ! Je veux juste parler à...  
Un sifflement vint coupé sa parole, venant d'un des guetteurs. Quelques secondes après, quatre gardes apparurent dans l'ombre de l'entrée et vinrent la récupérer. La flèche servait à ne pas qu'elle fuit. Il l'a tenait. Puis un des gardes lui assomma un coup violent derrière la tête, elle perdu connaissance et tout les deux, la traîna à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas ce qu'avait prévu Clarke. Ils devaient vraiment lui en vouloir, Lexa devait vraiment lui en vouloir...

Clarke ouvra les yeux, et fut surprise de se voir mains et pieds enchaînes à un poteau dans la tente de Lexa. Elle remarqua que sa blessure à la cuisse était recouverte d'un bandage.. Elle voulu tirer sur ses chaînes seulement elle eu la deuxième surprise d'entre Bellamy derrière elle.  
\- Clarke ! T'es réveillé ! Murmura-t-il.  
\- Que ? Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire encore ? Répliqua Clarke en panique. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi on est enchaîné tout les deux ?  
\- A cause de toi !  
\- Je te demande pardon ? C'est qui qui a appuyé sur la gâchette ?  
-Ton choix de m'envoyer petre et te rendre nous a condamné !  
\- Tu devais pas te retrouvé ici..  
\- Rassure moi tu comptais faire quoi au juste ? Faire les yeux tristes au Commander et arranger tout ça ?  
\- Au lieu de me blâmer pour toutes les mauvaises décisions prises sur cette planète, faut essayer de se tirer vite fait d'ici !  
\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui a changé ?  
\- Ils ne sont plus sur la défensive mais sur l'offensive. Lexa est en train de changer les règles du jeu tandis que moi je suis enchaînée avec toi dans mon dos !  
\- T'as qu'à me traiter de boulet aussi ! Tu sais que si on est là à la base c'est ta faute ? Parce que Mademoiselle la princesse en fait qu'à sa tête et part découvrir les bois ! Mais t'as eu la malchance de tomber sur le grand méchant loup !  
\- Oh alors maintenant tu fais de la comédie ?  
\- C'est pas possible... En plus de ça...  
\- Ferma là un peu Bellamy ! Ordonna Clarke épuisée. J'essaye de trouver une solution là tu vois !  
\- Je ne vois pas d'issue à part si tu peux briser ses chaînes ! Ils abusent quand même..  
\- Lexa sait à qui elle a affaire. Dit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Bon c'est quoi ton plan ? Demanda Bellamy.  
\- Je veux attendre d'être en face de Lexa pour prendre un peu la température.  
\- Tu me laisses encore dans le flou !  
\- Bon dieu Bellamy ferme là maintenant !

Pendant ce temps, au camp Jaha, Lincoln arriva à cheval et se dirigea directement vers la pièce de commandement. Mais Raven et Octavia l'intercepta.  
\- Alors ? Des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.  
\- Que des mauvaises malheureusement.. J'ai peur qu'on ne puisse rien faire sans envenimer les choses.  
\- Quoi pourquoi ? Demanda à son tour Octavia.  
\- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit et ce que j'ai vu, Clarke et avec Bellamy sont à l'intérieur du camp des Grounders.  
\- Répète ça ? Dit Octavia. Mais..  
\- Apparemment Bellamy a cru bien faire en voulant aider Clarke et maintenant...  
\- Ok bon alors comment on fait ? Dit Raven.  
\- Rien.  
\- Euh, quoi ?  
\- On doit laisser faire Clarke.  
\- Et c'est reparti.. Souffla Octavia.  
\- Tu les condamnes tout les deux là bas ?!  
\- On a pas le choix. Si on met un pied dans leur camp on est troué de flèches ! C'est devenu tendu.. Je ne sais pas si Clarke pourra s'en sortir avec une pirouette là..  
\- Et tu comptes convaincre sa mère de laisser sa fille dans l'entre de l'ennemi ?  
\- Et mon frère... Dit Octavia.  
\- Oui et ton frère. Répéta Raven.

\- On est obligé Raven. Dit Lincoln attristé, si on ne veut pas des morts sur la conscience, faut pas dégénérer les choses.. Je suis désolé..  
\- T'as peut être raison. S'adoucit Raven.  
\- Je vous laisse je vais annoncer tout ça aux autres.  
Lincoln embrassa Octavia, Raven détourna la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, les choses bougèrent enfin pour le duo Bellamy et Clarke. Indra, la jeune bras droit de Lexa fit son entrée et parla dans leur langue aux deux gardes pour attraper Clarke et l'amener.  
\- Hey doucement ! Dit Bellamy. Ou vous l'amenez ?  
\- Au Commander. Répondit-elle froidement en lançant un regard à Clarke.  
Puis le petit groupe disparu, laissant Bellamy seul.  
Quelques mètres après, les gardes poussèrent une porte et firent atterrir violemment Clarke au sol sur les genoux, toujours enchaîné. Puis ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Le silence s'installa, Clarke n'osait pas relevé la tête de peur de voir le visage de Lexa crispée de colère et la déception dans ses yeux. La blonde entendu des bruits de pas se rapprochaient d'elle. Soudain sa voix vint percer enfin ce moment de silence qui devenait dérangeant. Une voix douce et incertaine... Celle de Lexa.  
\- Est ce que ta blessure va mieux ? Dit-elle sans montrer qu'elle était inquiète.  
Clarke mit quelques secondes à répondre car elle essayait d'analyser la situation.  
Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de Lexa. Elle releva la tête et remarqua les yeux de celle qui l'a dominé, dans tout les sens du terme. Elle fut encore une fois surprise de voir qu'après la voix inquiète de Lexa , c'était ses yeux qui l'a trompèrent. Elle semblait se soucier d'elle.. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent longuement.  
\- Merci.. pour le bandage. Dit Clarke en terminant par avaler sa salive.  
Lexa fit un signe de tête puis se retourna.  
\- Tu portes ta peinture de guerre j'ai remarqué.  
\- Car nous le sommes Clarke. Dit-elle froidement.  
\- Lexa, je suis venue ici pour expliquer justement ce qui s'est passé. Bellamy a voulu bien...  
\- Bellamy est condamné à mort. Ce soir. Pour le meurtre de mes hommes.  
\- Regarde moi quand tu annonces des menaces de mort concernant mes amis au moins ! Cria Clarke qui se releva.  
Lexa se retourna lentement et se rapprocha de Clarke, à en mettre mal à l'aise la blonde.  
\- Bellamy est condamnée à mort. Ce soir. Répéta la brune impassible.  
\- Il pensait bien faire ! S'exprima Clarke la voix tremblante. Il me pensait encore prisonnière, alors il a voulu attaquer ! Tout ses hommes sont morts.  
\- Certains des miens ont eu le même sort Clarke ! Cela ne l'excuse pas !  
\- Je t'interdis de le toucher ! Cria Clarke, qui tira sur ses chaînes.  
\- Jus Drein JusDaun. Répondit simplement Lexa, avant de s'éloigner, de rappeler ses gardes et de s'asseoir sur son trône.  
Clarke ne savait plus quoi faire, rien ne se passait comme elle avait prédit, réfléchit, ou voulu ! Il était hors de question que Bellamy meurt ce soir. Soudain, elle eu une idée, folle, mais vu l'état des choses, ça pouvait sauver Bellamy. Elle allait jouer cartes sur table.  
Les gardes arrivèrent et la prirent par les bras.  
\- Attends ! Cria Clarke, forcée de reculer avec les gardes. J'ai une proposition !  
Aucune réponse.  
\- LEXA !  
\- _Em pleni_ !  
Le language Trigedasleng était encore inconnu pour Clarke.. Les portes se refermèrent sur Clarke, dépourvue, perdue, et encore une fois dominée..  
Lexa avait changé et pas dans le sens ou Clarke voulait.  
Qu'allait-il arriver à Bellamy ?


	5. Chapitre 5: Pacte et sacrifice

CHAPITRE 5 : PACTE ET SACRIFICE

Clarke avait beau tourner et retourner dans tous les sens ces dernières 48 heures dans sa tête, rien ne concordait ni n'allait dans son sens.. Lexa avait changé le jeu en modifiant la donne. Clarke ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude. Un jour elle arrivait à percer son armure, le jour d'après elle lui déclare la guerre. Elle n'arriver ni à cerner la jeune femme humaine, ni la jeune femme au pouvoir d'une des plus grandes armées sur Terre.

Il était hors de question pour elle de sacrifier Bellamy, même si ce qu'il a fait ne l'excuser pas... La jeune femme réalisa peu à peu que tout ce travail et ses tâches étaient trop pesantes sur ces épaules. Sa mère lui manquait, Raven lui manquait, tous ses amis lui manquait. Elle était seule attachée dans une cellule insalubre, le visage abîmée, un trou de flèche dans sa jambe.. Puis elle toucha le bandage que lui avait fait Lexa ou leur médecin peut importe, mais l'idée venait de Lexa.

Clarke posa tout ça dans l'ordre.. Pourquoi Lexa prendrait soin d'elle si elle l'a considéré comme son ennemi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.. On regarde son ennemi se vider de son sang et souffrir, pas le soigner ni faire au mieux pour son bien être.

Clarke eu une idée... Folle ! Mais une idée.. Elle frappa violemment à la porte :

Je souhaite parler à votre Commander ! J'ai une offre qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser.

Ferme là ! Répliqua un des gardes.

INDRA ! Indra je sais que tu es là ! Amène moi à Lexa s'il te plait !

Indra ouvra la porte, Clarke fonça vers elle, se battant comme elle le pouvait. Mais Indra avait largement l'avantage.. Clarke était déjà à terre, elle se releva mais Indra l'a termina avec un coup de coude dans le nez. Parfait, c'était exactement le point que Clarke voulait qu'elle vise. Le nez est une zone très fragile et qui saigne beaucoup. Clarke ne l'avait pas senti se casser, juste assez égratigné pour saigner abondamment. Ils l'a remirent dans sa cellule comme un sac. Indra lui lança un dernier regard plein d'amertume et dit à un des gardes d'aller chercher le soigneur.

MISSION ACCOMPLIE ! Clarke se déchira un bout de son tee shirt pour faire pression sur son nez. Soudain, quelqu'un ouvra la porte. Ce n'était pas le guérisseur mais Indra..

Quoi ? encore ? Se demanda Clarke

Notre Commander veut te voir. Dit-elle froidement en l'a levant de force et en l'a lançant devant elle.

Bon c'était pas son plan initial, mais elle a réussi à attirer l'attention de Lexa.

Elle arriva dans la salle du trône, elle la poussa par terre. Lexa fit signe à Indra de refermer les portes derrière elle. Clarke leva les yeux, elle fixa Lexa assise sur son trône fièrement. Elle était magnifique...

Dis moi Clarke, tu aimes saigner ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Disons que c'est difficile d'avoir ton attention..

Tu penses que c'est comme ça ?

Ça a marché apparemment !

Lexa en avait plus que marre des répliques de Clarke. Elle l'a prise par le haut du dos et la plaqua contre les portes. Indra qui était derrière plissa des yeux.

Tu te crois toujours au dessus de tout ? De toute personne ? De tout jugement ? De décisions ? Dit moi Clarke... Jusqu'où va ton sens de l'honneur ?

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Clarke était perturbée par le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre le visage de Lexa et le sien. Clarke pouvait entendre la respiration de Lexa, voir son pouls sur le cou s'accélérer. Pourquoi s'accélérait-il ? Elle releva les yeux, et sur d'elle, fit un geste dangereux mais osé. D'une fine habilité et rapidité, elle attrapa la petite dague de Lexa sur son coté droit, retourna Lexa contre les portes à son tour et répliqua la dague sous sa gorge :

Dit moi Lexa... Jusqu'où est tu prête à aller pour ton peuple ?

Qu'est ce que tu veux Clarke ?

Épargner la vie de Bellamy. Et toi ?

Rendre justice à mon peuple. Déclara la jolie brune.

Dans ce cas, j'ai une proposition à te faire...

Quelques heures plus tard, au camp Jaha, Raven s'était endormie dans sa salle habituelle, là ou elle confectionnait et réparait toutes sortes de choses. Octavia ouvra la porte et alors qu'elle ouvra la bouche pour chercher son amie, elle l'a vu couché au fond de la pièce dans son canapé tout délabré. Octavia se rapprocha doucement, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de réveiller son amie, qui semblait paisible et enfin reposée.. Elle s'accroupit devant la tête de Raven et l'a regarda dormir. Octavia ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle n'était pas habitué à la voir comme ça. Elle rapprocha sa main pour relever une mèche de cheveux devant la bouche de Raven, qui bougeait à chaque respiration et expiration. Octavia se sentait d'humeur farceuse. Elle attrapa un marqueur noir avec lequel Raven écrit sur son tableau et lui dessina des petites moustaches.

Oh non je venais juste de me faire la moustache ! S'exclama Raven.

Octavia sursauta et tomba les fesses par terre en arrière.

Mon Dieu ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Répliqua Octavia, la main sur la poitrine. T'étais réveillé depuis le début ?

Non, juste au moment de la moustache. J'allais éternuer donc j'ai préféré te faire peur ! Ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est que ce feutre est indélébile ! Dit Raven.

Tu déconnes là ? Dit Octavia en se relevant paniquée.

Je plaisante ! Haha ! On ne me piège jamais, c'est moi qui piège les autres.

Octavia alla derrière chercher de quoi nettoyer la moustache de Raven et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Des nouvelles de Clarke et Bellamy ? Demanda Raven.

Non. Rien du tout. Et moi je suis là à te dessiner des moustaches, quelle horrible sœur je suis... Si les rôles seraient inversés, Bellamy serait déjà..

Hé Hé.. Dit Raven en arrêtant Octavia de l'essuyer. Dis pas ça ok ?

Mais c'est la vérité ! Je suis bonne à rien ! Ni comme leader comme Clarke, ni intelligente et douée de ces mains comme toi, ni fort et droit comme mon frère, ni comme guerrier comme Lincoln..

ok c'est bon je t'arrête toute de suite. Tu es Octavia Blake ok ? Tu peux être ce que tu veux ! Tu es déjà tellement de choses, tu es débrouillarde, tu sais te battre, tu es aventurière, tu es spontanée, gentille, tu fais passé ta sécurité après celles des autres auxquels tu tiens. Tu tends la main à qui en a besoin, et surtout, tu sais super bien faire les moustaches !

T'es bête tu le sais ça ! Rigola Octavia. Mais merci c'est adorable. Vraiment. J'apprécie..

Je ne dis pas ça pour te réconforter. Répondit Raven en passant son bras autour de Octavia. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle, un petit bout de femme qui voit déjà plus loin que tout le monde, tu pourrais prendre la place de Clarke, je te suivrai éternellement ! Ce que je veux dire par là c'est.. Ne te sous estime jamais Octavia.

Merci Raven... Dit Octavia en l'a prenant dans ses bras. Aie ! Mais c'est que tu piques !

Roh mais je pensais que tu m'avais tout enlevé bon sang ! Rigola Raven, tandis que Octavia finit d'effacer la moustache. Voila toute belle pour sauver le monde. Dommage je l'aimais bien moi cette moustache..

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux. Octavia passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Raven qui eu des frissons.

Pardon ! J'ai pas voulu ! S'excusa Octavia gênée.

Non non c'est moi désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai toujours un peu froid quand je me réveille. Répliqua Raven.

Oh.. D'accord. Termina Octavia.

Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent dans un silence monstre. Mais quelqu'un vint briser ce silence.

Les filles on a des nouvelles ! S'exclama Finn en ouvrant grand la porte.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, Octavia se leva aussi rapide que l'éclair et Raven se racla la gorge en se remettant sa queue de cheval.

Oh euh, je dérange ? Demanda-t-il en voyant la réaction des filles.

Tu déranges rien du tout, dit nous plutôt les nouvelles ! Répondit nerveusement Octavia en sortant de la pièce avec lui.

Raven se leva, plus perturbée que jamais par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?

Arrivé à la salle de contrôle ou les meetings se faisaient, Octavia entra, suivi de Raven qui se plaça à l'opposé de son amie. Octavia tant qu'à elle, prit le bras de Lincoln, regarda Raven et baissa les yeux. Puis Jaha fit son entrée.

S'il vous plaît, calmez vous..Dit-il. Comme vous le savez, Clarke Griffin et Bellamy Blake sont tout les deux portés disparus..

Ils ont été kidnappé, déclara promptement Lincoln.

Jaha lança un regard noir à celui ci, il ne voulait pas affolé le petit comité.

Sur quoi portez vous cette déclaration ? Répliqua le chancelier.

Ils ont tout les deux été vu sur le camp des Grounders, non loin d'ici.

Quoi ?! S'exclama Abby.

Un ancien éclaireur qui patrouillait avec moi il y a des années les a bien aperçu.

On attend quoi alors ? Demanda Abby paniquée.

Attends.. Apparemment, Clarke aurait passé un marché avec Lexa.

C'est quoi encore ce délire ? Interrogea Octavia.

Lincoln prit la main de Octavia et la serra en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Octavia, Clarke... a passé comme marché, qu'elle serait amené par l'armée de Lexa au Mont Weather en échange de la vie sauve et de la liberté de Bellamy.

Octavia lâcha la main de Lincoln, choquée.

Elle a fait quoi ? Cria Abby.

C'est pas possible ! Répliqua à son tour Octavia.

Il faut l'en empêcher ! Dit Finn.

C'est trop tard.. Écoutez, elle...

Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Cria Abby dans un état de panique totale. Tu sais comment elle a souffert derrière ses murs ? Ils vont l'a tué !

J'ai une totale confiance en votre fille, Abby.. Ayez un minimum de confiance en elle. Elle va s'en sortir.

Il en est hors de question. Déclara hautement Abby, ce serait amené ma fille à la potence !

Sur ces mots, Abby sorta de la pièce et alla directement vers la salle d'opération, suivi par le petit groupe Finn, Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty. Raven, quand à elle, alla dans sa salle de technologie. Elle attrapa 2 sacs et les remplirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit le petit groupe, prêt à partir aider Clarke, mené de front par Abby. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait des murs du camp Jaha. Mais il était hors de question pour elle de laisser partir Clarke de nouveau en enfer, juste pour sauver Bellamy, c'était complètement insensé et intrépide. Mais c'était Clarke...

Raven n'avait plus de cheval, Octavia lui tendu la main pour monter sur le tien car elle était très bonne cavalière mais Raven hocha la tête et monta sur celui de Abby..

Octavia la regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre... Voila le petit groupe qui s'éloigna dans les profondeurs de la foret pour rejoindre le Mont Weather.

Pendant ce temps, Clarke était menottée devant, et se tenait à côté de Lexa dans la cour. Elle restait de marbre tandis que Lexa jeta un œil sur elle. Est ce que quelque chose venait de se briser entre elles ? Était-ce la fin ? Allaient-elles se revoir ?

On est d'accord ?! Murmura Lexa qui se plaça en face d'elle.

Clarke hocha simplement la tête. C'était le plan de secours de Clarke mais elle n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour épargner Bellamy. Lexa se remit à côté de Clarke et elles virent Bellamy entrer à son tour dans la cour, lui aussi menotté. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Aussitôt qu'il vu Clarke, il cria :

Clarke ! Mais Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Dit-il à l'autre bout de la cour.

Clarke se retint de courir vers lui en pleurant, elle avala difficilement et tourna la tête. Lexa le remarqua, alors pour abréger, elle alla vers Bellamy, attrapa sa dague, et coupa les liens de Bellamy, aussitôt pris en charge par les gardes. Il voulu aller vers Clarke mais Lexa l'en empêcha d'un seul regard aux gardes qui l'attrapa à l'épaule, pour ensuite le diriger vers la sortie. Puis Lexa revint vers Clarke dont les genoux tremblaient. Lexa monta, puis les gardes firent monté Clarke sur un autre cheval, et l'attacha au devant de la selle. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Bellamy, qui lui se fit jeter violemment par terre. Clarke et Lexa partirent de l'autre côté.

Un garde dit à Bellamy :

Tire toi vite fait d'ici, que ta copine ne se soit pas sacrifié pour rien ! Dit-il en refermant les portes.

On vit Lexa devant le peloton, suivi de Clarke et les soldats qui galopaient. Est ce que Clarke aurait fait une erreur ? Lexa allait-elle vraiment l'échanger contre ses hommes prisonniers ? Clarke pourra-t-elle une seconde fois s'évader du Mont Weather ?

Tandis que le groupe mené par Abby galopa lui aussi à fond. Allaient-ils réussir à l'intercepter et à sauver Clarke ? La situation entre Octavia et Raven s'était-elle dégradée? Bellamy, quand à lui courrait rejoindre le camp Jaha sans savoir quoi que ce soit..


End file.
